Hana Law
|name= Hana Law |kanji= 花ヒル |romaji= Hana Law |alias= |race= Human |birthdate= January 10th |gender= Female |age= 13 (Pre Timeskip) 20 (After Timeskip) 24 (X795) 34 (Relapse) |height= 120 cm (Pre Timeskip) 160 cm (After Timeskip) 168 cm (X795) 174 cm (Relapse) |weight= 65 kg (Pre Timeskip) 66 kg (After Timeskip) 66 kg (X795) 67 kg (Relapse) |eye color= Dark |hair color= Dark |blood type= B |guild mark= back |unusual features= |affiliation= Imperial Fang |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= Grizzly Magnum |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Varios |status= Alive |marital status= Married |relatives= Kai D. Ryu (Husband) Hina D. Ryu (Daughter) Kanon D. Ryu (Daughter) Mai D. Ryu (Daughter) Gracie (Adopted Daughter) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= Magic Boots |image gallery=yes }} Hana Law (花ヒル, Hana Law) is a mage of the guild Imperial Fang, she have married a famose mage Kai D. Ryu and gave birth to three beautiful girls Hina D. Ryu, Kanon D. Ryu, Mai D. Ryu and have an adopted daughter Gracie. She is know for using a special magic weapon named Magic Boots made by her. She is the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail: New Dreams story that talk about the life of Kai D. Ryu and his adventures with his friends. Appearance When Hana first appeared, she showed have long dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful too. She wore a black dress and black shoes. At first she kept showing a sad face and deep due to having been abused at home by her parents and sisters, but shortly after I met kai she began to show a smile because of his jokes. Despite having given well she quickly became the ode alo for being so naive and good for everyone. When Kai convinced Hana traveling with him, she started to wear clothes more freely without having anyone to tell her how to dress. Post Timeskip After seven years, Hana has changed a lot, she is now high, elegant and has developed breasts. Now she is very cheerful and always smiling. She uses two Ponytails, a jacket with a skirt and big boots in street clothes. The clothes she wears was made specifically for her to be single and fit with her style perfectly. Currently she feels attracted to Kai and now they are dating, after they made several missions together and have unraveled some secrets about the past of each other together they became quite intimate. After Four Years After four years she suffered some changes though not as many as kai, her hair was longer, now she uses it loose, her clothes also changed, to now be more practiced for battles, and is fairer. She now wears black gloves and her boots are smaller by using protections knees and the skirt that she used to use is now much shorter. Relapse The longest period of time in which Hana suffered major changes, she was much prettier, her hair is shorter, she got taller, and her breasts are getting bigger. Her most recent clothes are actually a jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, and she still wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Now instead of large boots she wears high heels and stockings. Personality History Synopsis Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength of Legs Enhanced Agility Magical Abilities Spells Relationships Quotes Status Trivia *Hana is based on Lenalee Lee from D Gray Man. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Imperial Fang Category:Grizzly Magnum